Until the Day I Die
by The Doll
Summary: [SongFic Remake] She promised him, that until she died, she'd always tell him how much she loved him. And now, he can believe in her love after all these years...


_Hey everyone...I'm kinda fixing some stuff in this one-shot, so enjoy the 'new' version? Hehe? Hey, I'm XweaponsXmistressX again!! WOOT.  
_

_Disclaimer: Characters and Song do not belong to me._

**_Until The Day I Die_**

**_Story of the Year_**

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you_

He remembers when they were five years old. She'd be alone most of the time while he wasn't. He had a few friends already, but she didn't.

She was small, pink haired, with emerald green eyes. However, these innocent orbs would always shed crystal tears.

He watched her for a few days, and saw how she was picked on and beaten by other children.

This continued for one year before he decided to step up to the plate and fend off these kids.

So he planned. The next day, he'd surely save her from these bullies.

He waited behind a tree and saw the little girl sitting under a Sakura tree. She hugged her knees to her chest and caste her eyes downward. Soon enough, the bullies came. A purple haired girl, and two big boned boys came.

Now, he came out from behind the tree.

_ As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too_

"Alone again, Sakura-_chan_." The purple haired girl said. Her voice laced with disgust. Sakura didn't even acknowledge Ami's presence. Ami got upset and nodded her head towards to two boys behind her.

"Prepare for another beating Sak-"

"Leave her alone!" A new voice yelled. The four children looked at the person belonging to the voice. Ami squealed with glee.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" She asked and batted her eyes at him. Sasuke grunted and moved in front of Sakura. His arms outstretched.

Sakura looked up at her hero and bit her lower lip. Would be be able to fight off these two boys by himself?

"Sasuke-kun, can you please get out of the way?" Ami's voice sounded shaky. She knew she shouldn't anger an Uchiha of course.

"Leave her alone, of I'll let you feel what she's been feeling for the past year." He threatened. His big onyx eyes glared at all three kids.

"Okay, well see you later Sasuke-kun!!" Ami shouted and spun on her heel, obviously afraid of the boy.

As for her minions, they sped away after they thought they saw a glint of red in the boy's eyes.

_You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does _

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura as she looked up at him. Her face was not stained with tears today. He held his hands out to her as she grasped them and he picked her up.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and observed her.

She was about three inches shorter then him. She wore a red short sleeved dress with blue shorts under them. She had a bit larger forehead, but that wasn't a problem.

Once Sakura noticed his gaze on her forehead, she turned away.

"You think I'm a freak, don't you?" Her soft voice sounded ashamed. He looked confused and gently turned her head to meet his.

"I think your a sweet blossom Sakura-chan, not a freak." And tenderly, he kissed her forehead. Sakura looked surprised but slowly brought her hands around the boy and hugged him.

"Thank you...Sasuke-kun." She whispered. He hugged her back and smiled.

And on that day, she realized that she loved him. Her very own hero, Uchiha Sasuke.

_We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do_

When they were eight however, her hero had turned into a zero. He didn't smile at her anymore. He didn't talk with her of anyone anymore. He wouldn't even look of even glance at her.

That day he ignored everyone, is the day after the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Sakura didn't know though. She thought he hated her and everyone else, so from then on, she no longer was friends with him.

Sakura was now a fan girl, with Ino and Ami also. She tried to push away all the good times they had together and in time she slowly forgot them as she became more and more of a fan girl.

He in turn was cold and angry. At the fresh age of 8, he became the youngest avenger alive. Only one thought infiltrated his mind now, and that was the murder of his brother, Uchiha Itachi.

So began the story, of the fan girl and the avenger.

_ Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
_

At the age of twelve, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto became apart of Team 7. Their sensei was Kakashi Hatake.

Once again, the two misunderstood lovers were put together again. Fate gave then another chance at love, but when the dreaded chuunin exams came, everything changed.

Feelings were hurt and emotions were spilled. Anger, confusion, hurt, and betrayal; all in one stupid exam.

Those were the exams that made Sakura realize how much she loved Sasuke.

However those were the exams that gave him the god forsaken cursed mark from the devious Orochimaru.

She tried to help him with the curse, but he only was angered and told her to keep her mouth shut.

"It is none of your business." He had dead-panned. She was hurt and he could tell.

But, even if he hurt her, Haruno Sakura would never deny the fact that she still loved him.

_Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much_

_ My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do__  
_

Then it was one fateful night changed her world once more.

He was leaving the village for good, and she could tell he was.

Hurriedly she ran to the Konoha Gate, hoping to stop him before he could leave. Fate had given them another chance.

She stood in front of him, and tried to make him stay with her words.

His reply was that he'd still leave no matter what she said.

"I love you so much! I do anything for you. So please...stay here!" She shouted. She confessed her love to him, yet all he could do was turn around and say smugly,

"After all this, your still annoying." He turned to leave once more. Tears spilled out of her eyes once more.

"If you leave I'll shout loud and-" Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Sakura..." His voice calm and soft. "Thank you..." He whispered, and coldly, knocked her unconscious.

Her last words to him were, "Sasuke-kun..." Her body was falling and was about to meet the cold, hard ground, but Sasuke caught her before the floor and her body made contact.

He carried her bridal style to the bench in front of them and placed her on it.

Sasuke stared at her tear-stained face. "I like you a lot Sakura...but your not safe being with me until _he's_ dead." He gently kissed her forehead just like when they were five, and he quickly made a rush through the Konoha Gate.

_ Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you_

Two and a half years after Sasuke's betrayal to Konoha.

She was stronger and more in control of her emotions.

He was also stronger, but he remained cold hearted.

Almost three years apart and both of them have gotten stronger with the help of Sennins.

After two years though, Naruto came back from his training as well from Jiraiya. Just a few months after his return, Sakura and Naruto were able to go on a mission to retrieve Sasuke again. With the help of Captain Yamato and Sai of course though.

Two and a half years...

Now she stood in front of _him _again.

She was taller, more fit into shape, and her curves were just developing.

He was taller, muscular, and training harder and harder each day to get a more fit body.

When their eyes locked, he could see the love and warmth behind the shock of her emerald gems.

She could see surprise and a _little_ bit of **regret**.

"Sakura." His voice was deeper and more manly. She gazed up at him.

"Sa-su-ke-kun..." She whispered, taking her time pronouncing each syllable.

They locked eyes again and Sasuke saw that no matter how hard he prayed at night for her to stop loving him, Haruno Sakura **still** loved him.

And then, Naruto came running in, breaking the contact between the lost lovers.

And so began the fight between best friends once more. Only this time, three others were included.

Once more, fate decided to lend another helping hand, and gave Sakura and Sasuke another chance. Unfortunately, fate lost this time again.

_Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!_

_ My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do  
_  
Now, at the age of eighteen, the real battle began. The search for Sasuke commenced one more. This time though, all the Konoha Twelve, excluding Sasuke, but including Sai, were to retrieve the missin-nin, Uchiha Sasuke.

Each person would be paired with someone else.

Naruto and Sakura were paired up last because, they are the key connection to Sasuke. Deep down, Sasuke still has bonds with these two ninja.

As the mission went on, the groups split up when they finally encountered Sasuke's little team.

Sai, Lee, Neji, and Tenten took Juugo.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji took Suigetsu.

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata took Karin.

That left Naruto and Sakura to face off against the person most precious to them, Sasuke.

"You're coming home today whether you like it or not Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted and launched at the Uchiha.

"You're going down Sasuke!" Sakura shouted and ran full speed at him. Sasuke noted the lack of the -kun suffix on his name.

Sasuke smirked and disappeared before both attacks could take place.

He stood behind a less surprised Naruto and kicked him in the back.

_Poof_

The shadow clone disappeared and Sasuke's smirk widened once more.

"Sakura-chan, stay out of it for now! I promised you that I would bring teme back home! And, I intend to **keep** that promise!" Naruto yelled.

"But-"

The sounds of the two 'best friends' fighting made Sakura shut her mouth.

She felt useless now. All she could do was watch her best friend, and _comrade_ fight.

Blood was spilled everywhere and Sakura could tell that Naruto's chakra was almost drained.

Tears were threatening to spill, as she ran to the men. Sasuke sensed her approached and whirled around to meet a fist.

He flew back ten meters until he hit the trunk of a tree. Sakura gently picked up an unconscious Naruto and carried him a few feet away from the fighting area.

She touched his face. His blood was smeared over his chin and trailing down his forehead. Dirt stained his clothes as did more blood.

She abruptly stood up as Sasuke was behind her again. She clutched her fists and let the tears roll down her face.

"Sasuke...you're a bastard!!" She yelled and spun around. Running at the speed of light and fight hand to hand with Sasuke.

"No -kun huh?" He asked, ignoring the comment and smirked as he blocked and oncoming punch.

"You don't deserve it anymore after what you did to Konoha," She landed a punch in his stomach.

"to Kakashi-sensei and Naruto," She punched him on the arms.

"to ME!!" She screamed and punched his face once more. Sasuke went flying back.

Sakura ran to him and held him up by the collar of his shirt.

_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes_

"**I spilled my heart out to you**, and you left me...you knocked me out and left me on a _stone bench_!" She screamed and shook him violently back and forth.

"I loved you so much, yet you betrayed me...the village...everyone!" Her tears rolled down her cheeks and onto Sasuke's torn shirt.

He said nothing as his eyes were blank. This time, she couldn't read his eyes.

"We tried so hard to get you back. Everyday we trained and fought to be stronger to get you back! Then you know what we found out Sasuke-kun? You already KILLED UCHIHA ITACHI when you were SIXTEEN!" She screamed. Her voice never once cracking as her tears were shed.

"Two years ago you killed him, yet you stayed with that HEBI group and continued on a journey? For what? Did you think you'd not be welcomed back into Konoha? Did you think you'd die?" She asked, anger arose more and more in her voice.

When he did not respond she shook him violently again.

"Say something!" She ordered.

"Yes! I thought I was going to die, but the reason why I stayed out of Konoha was because..."

"Because...?" Sakura asked.

"I couldn't get you out of my mind...I thought if I forgot about you then maybe this nightmare of seeing you everywhere would stop." His voice low.

"Sasuke...kun." Her voice was calmer now and soft.

"If I couldn't sever the bond with you, I'd be weak..." He continued.

"But you defeated Itachi already." Sakura chimed in.

"I know...I heard that love was a feeling that made you weak..." He confessed. Sakura widened her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Sasuke-kun. Love doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger, which is why Naruto and I trained so hard everyday to bring you back. We love you Sasuke-kun." She softly said.

Sasuke widened his eyes.

"S-sakura-chan is r-right teme. We love ya bastard." Naruto's muffled voice came. Sakura turned around and saw the Konoha Shinobi there with satisfied looks on all their faces.

"So will you come home now Sasuke-kun? Or do we have to beat you senseless? Remember it's _twelve_ **against** _one_." Sakura's words were laced with threats.

"I'll...come home." He replied.

Naruto and Sakura inwardly cheered that Sasuke was coming back. Together the Konoha Ninjas were coming back with finally an accomplished retrieval mission.

And finally, Fate landed a winning chance!

_ Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!!_

When they were twenty-five, Sakura and Sasuke stood in front of each other and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you Sakura." Came Sasuke's whisper to her as he held her hands.

"I'll spill my heart out to you Sasuke-kun. Until the day I die!" She whispered back.

_"You may now kiss the bride!" _The alter stated.

Sasuke kissed his wife's perky lips as she kissed back.

It took twenty years for Uchiha Sasuke to realize his feelings for Haruno Sakura.

And it was until she died of old age that Sakura told her husband everyday that she loved him.

He in turn loved her each and everyday even after she had died.

"You really did spill your heart out to me until you died, ne Sakura-koi." Sasuke smiled towards the heaven that day and swore he saw his wife there, saying once more to him,

"I will always love you Sasuke-kun. Forever..."

**FIN**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_There you have it! Basically, until the day Sakura died, she told Sasuke that she loved him every single day. Please review!! Thanks! Also, updates will NOT be regularly. When I choose the next song for the next chapter is when it comes...sorry. _

_School's starting soon, so not enough time anymore. Sorry! _

_Peace out,_

_XweaponsXmistressX! ( I'm back!! XP)  
_


End file.
